Hunky Yellow Teletuby
by 181athena
Summary: "What are you? Like a Yellow Teletuby?" Chad and Sonny are happy, and so are Hank and Ms. Bitterman. Now it's Tawni's turn to get set up. Inspired by S2E13 Channy, Tawni/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I got from episode 13 in season 2 – "The Problem with Pauly". If you look closely at the end of the episode, you can see that Tawni looks like she is talking to the giant yellow teddy bear. I actually came up with the idea a little over 2 weeks ago, but I was in Europe up until yesterday :) I stayed up all night on the plane to write this because the idea was nagging me ... so hope you enjoy :)

Summary: "What are you? Like a Yellow Teletuby?" Chad and Sonny are happy, and so are Hank and Ms. Bitterman. Now it's Tawni's turn to get set up. Channy, Tawni/OC

The first part is Tawni's pov and the second is Sonny's :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)

I giggled internally as Ms. Bitterman and I walked into the cafe. The room was full of weirdo's walking around in animal costumes. I almost giggled aloud, but being the amazing, and beautiful actress I was, I managed to keep it in. It probably might not be a good idea to jeopardize my C+ by insulting Ms. Bitterman's "Hanky-Wanky" by laughing at his profession, even if it was hilarious.

As always, my timing was absolutely flawless. Just like in one of those cliché movies, we walked in just as Hank said "...besides, the kids need me." What did she see in that guy anyways? He was old, and had white hair...and had spent the last 25 years in a polar bear suit! But anyways, I picked that moment to make our presence known, and raised my voice slightly to say, "They're not the only ones!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, Hank turned around and locked eyes with Ms. Bitterman...As disturbing as it was, it was truly a sweet moment. They were really perfect for each other. Almost as perfect as Chad and Sonny...but of course only almost.

"Go ahead Ms. Bitterman!" Give me my C+ and go get your man!" I smiled as Ms. Bitterman ran towards Hank. How could that possibly be the same woman who practiced scowling in the mirror? She just looked completely love struck, exactly like how Chad and Sonny constantly looked, who were giggling a few metres away from them, indubitably happy about the great job they had done convincing Hank to keep working as Pauly. Which really isn't that great of an accomplishment, because really, who needs a giant polar bear?

I cringed a little as I continued to watch them. By this point I had stepped to the side, and was leaning against the counter. As sweet as the two were, I found it kind of weird to see them flirting so openly... I mean they were like **really** old – like 40!

"It can be a little disturbing, right..."

I looked towards my left, were the voice was coming from. I imagined it to be a hot guy to match with the sexy voice, but I giggled when I saw that it was one of the dorks in a costume. "I know, right?" I giggled some more, as I realized I was having a normal conversation with a giant yellow teddy "And what are you supposed to be? Some kind of yellow teletuby?", I joked.

"No...well honestly, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be...I just took this job because I was in need of some cash, so my uncle, the dude flirting over there, got me a job here. Definitely not ideal, but I need something to tie me over until I make it in the acting business," he said, pointing towards Hank and Ms Bitterman.

I looked over at them, and gasped when I saw what was going on. The cat had sunk it's claws straight into Hanks face! "Oh my god! Sorry, I have to go; the grade on my book report is in jeopardy! I'll be right back..."

I rushed over to where Ms Bitterman and Sonny were standing. After reassuring myself that my grade was in fact still going to be a C+, I turned again to look for the yellow teddy. I returned to talk to him, as I knew from past experience that Chad and Sonny were not good company, unless you were looking to start feeling lonely as a single. They were just too lovey-dovey!

I talked with my new buddy, who I had begun to imagine as a Taylor Lautner type, all evening, when I was finally kicked out of the restaurant. We had had talked about everything, both totally at ease with one another. I had learned that he has a younger sister and parents living a few hours out of the city. He has his own apartment only a few kilometers away from mine and my mom's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into my dressing room the next morning, feeling much better than I had last night. Despite the repeat of our 5 weekaversary, Chad and I had enjoyed the rest of our evening. Just like with the gas station sushi, the nausea passed almost right away.

But I stopped short when I entered the room. The sight I would normally walk in on would be Tawni sitting in front of her mirror, mumbling to herself about how pretty she is. Instead, he was sitting on the love seat, sighing – and not just any sighing, boy sighing! I decided to keep my observation to myself for the moment, and wait to see how this all played out. I sat down at my table, and began looking through some fan mail I had received yesterday. When I heard a light humming coming from behind me, I couldn't help myself anymore.

"OMG! Tawni! I heard that...that was boy sighing and humming. You must be really smitten with whoever this guy is!"

"He's amazing...", she replied, all too lovestruck to realize what she had just admitted.

"So...who is he...?"

"Ummm...none of your business!" Tawni's sudden change of heart surprised me.

"Awww come on Tawni! We're friends, aren't we?", my begging seemed to soften Tawni's resolve, as she mumbled something.

"I don't have super-sonic hearing ya know, you're going to have to talk a little louder..."

"He's a frigging yellow Teddy bear okay?", she suddenly burst out.

Though normally I am not a person to get confused easily, I was puzzled, and my face must have been showing this because Tawni sighed, and began to explain. "I met him yesterday, at the cafe, he was the hunk in the yellow teddy bear costume... And I don't know his name, I don't even know what he looks like."

"If you never saw him without the costume, how do you know he's a hunk?", I said carefully, trying to figure out everything about the situation without upsetting Tawni.

"I can just tell by his voice..." Wow, she must have really fallen for this guy...under normal circumstances, anybody who dares to question Tawni gets their head bitten off, quite literally.

When she turned away from me, to continue her day dreaming, I took the opportunity to slip out the door. I had something very important to take care of.

Hope you liked :) This story will be only a few chapters long like my last one :)

I plan to finish it before school starts ... if you want to speed up the process the best thing to do is review... :P


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second and last part. Enjoy! :)

The first two parts are Chad's point of view, and the last part is Tawni's point of view.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, would I be writing on here? Exactly. So I don't.

"Come on please!" How was I supposed to resist her puppy dog face?

As she saw my resolve beginning to waver, Sonny grinned in triumph. She had me wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it. Why did I have to be so horribly in love with her?

"Do we have to?", I whined, earning a glare from Sonny.

"Yes Chad! Helping others is important, most especially people you care about!", she began lecturing me as though I was a young child who needed to be convinced of the importance of vegetables. While she did so, she began pulling me down the hall.

"Ugg, Fine! I'll help, but Blondie better be grateful! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't help anyone but himself – and his Sonshine. At this I smiled down at her and she blushed. See, I wasn't the only one under love's spell.

"As conceited as that was, that was so sweet...but really Chad, the whole talking in third person thing -"

I interrupted her with a smirk, "Sonny, you know you've totally managed to change me, but there are some things that just aren't changed so easily."

"Ok, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying," she smiled and we walked hand in hand to the parking lot.

"We just want to see the guy who was working as a yellow teddy bear yesterday, is that really so hard to understand?" I cannot believe that the CDC charm didn't work on this guy! I wasn't even asking for that much!

"Hon, let me try this, ok?", Sonny suggested after seeing how worked up I was getting.

She stepped up to the counter, and immediately, the guy recognized her. I mean he recognized Sonny, but not me! Sonny's physic powers must have made her realize what this situation was doing to me, or maybe I was just predictable...na it had to be the first one. Anyways, she reached back in a calming gesture, and grasped my hand. I began to relax, and tuned out as Sonny sweet talked the guy into telling her who Tawni's crush was.

Moments later, we were on the move again, this time to the address that the guy at the cafe had given Sonny, so we could find Tawni's 'perfect match', whose name was apparently Neal.

I knocked on his door, and Sonny and I waited for him to answer. When the door finally opened Sonny stepped forward. "Hi, I'm looking for a Neal, are you him?" I smiled at her beautiful smile.

"That's me. Who wants to know?"

"My name's Sonny Monroe, and this is my boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. You met my best friend the other night and she says you really hit it off."

"Umm, Sonny", I whispered into her ear, "are you sure it's a good idea to tell this guy our names and stuff? We don't really know anything about him, do we? He could be dangerous!"

"Chad, in case you've forgotten, we're celebrities - most people are going to know who we are anyways..." she whispered back.

"Oh, psh right, of course, I knew that..."

"Of course you did", she replied, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Fine"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
"Good"  
"Good"  
"So we're good?"  
"Oh we're so good!"

We both burst out laughing at our immaturity. Even after we had started going out, we couldn't give up on pointless bickering.

Returning to the matter at hand, Neal was waiting impatiently in the door way. "You done?"

"Hehe, ya sorry bout that", Sonny apologized. She was just too kind. "Anyways, I wanted to surprise Tawni, the blonde girl you met last night, by getting you to meet her for dinner or something. So what do you say?" she smiled her big Sonny smile.

Neal seemed excited about this arrangement, so Sonny worked out the details with him for his and Tawni's date, while I once again tuned out, and started to daydream about Sonny.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Tawni, you ready?" Sonny questioned as she walked into the room.

"Umm sure..." I replied, actually not so sure, because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about do you?" as I nervously giggled and shook my head, Sonny sighed. "We're going out to dinner tonight, for a girl's night out, remember? You agreed yesterday ... sort of ... mostly it was just an absent minded mumble, but I took it as a yes." She grinned at me, almost with a secretive glint in her eye, but I was still in too good a mood to care. So, I looked in the mirror, fixed my hair, grabbed my purse, and we linked arms and walked out the door together.

After we had a nice appetiser of shrimp tempura at Hollywood's best sushi restaurant, I saw Sonny smiling at someone behind me. Even without turning around, I knew who it was. That smile was reserved for one person, and one person only. So when I heard Chad's voice behind me, I was not surprised. What did surprise me was the second voice behind me. "Hey Tawni"

It was a voice that I would recognise anywhere. It was the voice that had been a part of all my dreams for the last two days. I gaped at Sonny, and she just grinned smugly back. Seriously, she has got to be the only person on the planet who can manage to have a full-fledged grin look smug.

But anyways, I slowly turned my head. All the while I was freaking out. What if my hair was messed up? What if my makeup was smudged? What if he didn't think I was cute? What if _he_ wasn't cute?

But suddenly, I realized, I had nothing to worry about (and not only because he was as hunky as his voice suggested and he was smiling a breath-taking smile at me) but because we had a connection. It wasn't just about looks. Even if he wasn't a movie star, hotel air or prince, we had something special. More special than anything I'd ever had with a movie star, hotel air or prince.

He was something a lot better. He was my hunky yellow teletuby. Forever and for always.

So, what did you think? Please leave a short review. :)

Also, if enough people think I should continue, I might do a few more chapters based on Tawni and Neal's relationship. So review or send me a pm telling me if I should or not. :)


End file.
